project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Spearow Line/GSC
Spearow is available in the following Johto locations: 33, 42, 46, and Headbutt. It is also available in the following Kanto locations: 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22. Additionally, Spearow can be obtained from an NPC in the building in between Goldenrod and Route 35. Fearow is available in Routes 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 22, and 42 (Crystal only). Spearow is a fantastic early-game mon that maintains some utility throughout the run. Right off the bat it has STAB Peck coming off of a very good base 60 Attack, which gives Spearow the ability to dominate the early-game. Like all Normal-types, Spearow can learn the amazing TM Return, which becomes a whopping 102 STAB attack if the user's happiness is maximized. An obvious but significant reason to use Spearow is its ability to use Fly, which is a solid STAB attack by GSC standards. Unfortunately, unlike its cousin Pidgey, Spearow can only evolve once, meaning that its usefulness wanes over time, though even then, it has a higher Attack stat than Pidgeot. At the end of the day, though, its access to the invaluable HM Fly and STAB Return give Spearow a reason to stick around for the long haul if you are feeling brave. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): You can win this fight, but you have to be a little overleveled. Thankfully that is not too big of an issue since you can easily OHKO all the Bellsprout in the Sprout Tower sidequest. Spam Peck. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Unfortunately, you have a chance to lose, because of Spearow's terrible Defense and Scyther's great offense don't mesh well; just spam Peck like no tomorrow and you may be alright, but having a Fearow is safer if you can train that far. * Rival (Azalea Town): If you picked Totodile as your starter, Spearow can effortlessly sweep this fight. You probably want to initiate this battle BEFORE battling Bugsy. If the rival has a Quilava or Croconaw, just avoid those if possible, they're stronger than you. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Fearow can easily beat the Clefairy but has no business with the Miltank. Rollout is terrifying and Return will simply not do enough to 2HKO it. * Rival (Burned Tower): Fearow can beat everything except for the Magnemite, unless it has Mud-Slap. Even with Mud-Slap, though, there are better ways of fighting the magnet. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): This is a toss-up, but you will eventually win if you liberally use Awakenings. Mud-Slap goes a long way here, too. Be sure to not get caught in the Mean Look + Curse deadly combo, however, or you will be spending many heals. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Fearow can easily defeat the Drowzee and Haunter, but the Electrode will fry you with Thunder. Avoid it. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Unfortunately, this is a pretty bad matchup for Fearow, unless you have a max attack Return. Otherwise, you still have to rely on Peck for damage, which is super weak by this point. Karate Chop is also quite strong, and Poliwrath's Surf is no joke. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Nope, nothing to do here. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): This shouldn't be that bad, especially if you got that Return. The executives don't have much in the way of danger, being very underleveled. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): Again, not a problem. Return the Arbok, then the Gloom, then the Murkrow. Done. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Fearow can KO the Seel without much trouble, but the other two 'mons are pretty bulky and can hurt you badly with their STAB Ice attacks, plus Icy Wind will definitely slow you down. Piloswine is a categorical "no", with its STAB Blizzard. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Avoid the Koffings as they WILL explode in your face before you can do anything. Weezing is even worse. Just don't fight with Fearow here. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): You can take on everyone except for the Magnemite. Again, Mud-Slap is a thing, but not a very good or reliable move to use. * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): The same battle as the HQ. Vileplume has evolved, but it won't appreciate Drill Peck one bit. The other two go down to Return. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): This Koffing can't explode, so Fearow can take it. Houndour should go down in one move too. Houndoom is harder, and you should leave it to a better counter if you have one. In a pinch, a Fearow from full health should 2HKO it and tank a Faint Attack. * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): Fearow's bulk is insufficient to face Suicune, but it may be able to take a BubbleBeam without the rain. If Suicune uses Rain Dance, though, withdraw the bird and let something bulkier handle this. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): It is not advisable to use Fearow for this fight. Two of the Dragonair have respectively Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, and while Kingdra has no supereffective moves, it will damage Fearow greatly even just with Surf, as well as annoying it with DragonBreath-induced paralysis. * Rival (Victory Road): Again, you can take on everyone except Magneton. Avoid that at all costs this time. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): KO the Xatus before they KO you back; Jynx is very frail and should be safe to KO too. Exeggutor is super easy. Stay away from Slowbro; it's too bulky. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): You can beat the Ariados and Venomoth just fine, but that's it. The rest has strong physical moves, and Fearow has no reliable way of denting them. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Drill Peck your way through the Hitmons. It is not advisable to go up against the Machamp as it will probably Cross Chop you to death, but you can try it if you have no other options. Avoid the Onix. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): You can for sure beat the Gengar, Vileplume and Murkrow, but Umbreon and Houndoom will be really tough. Umbreon can be outstalled with patience, and thankfully there are plenty of Drill Peck PPs, but Houndoom exerts a strong offensive presence and is better left for something bulkier or with supereffective moves. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): This is a bad matchup in general, as everything carries Hyper Beam and simply cannot be OHKOed by Fearow. The Dragonites except the ace also have Thunder and Blizzard, and Aerodactyl has obvious Rock STAB. Avoid this battle entirely. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Not Fearow's deal, since Steel Wing is sadly not yet available. Sit this out. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Magneton is once again off limits. Alakazam outspeeds you now, so unless you have a considerable level advantage and can Return it to death, don't even try. The rest is about as threatening as before; watch out for the starters that aren't Meganium, as they can dish out pain, but the rest is okay for Fearow. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Just avoid Lapras and Starmie, both of which have Ice coverage. Golduck can damage you quite some, but you should be about even in strength. Quagsire is relatively non-threatening, thanks to Earthquake immunity. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Again, not the best for Fearow. However, the level advantage helps. Raichu and Electabuzz both go down to Return, but beware of the Electrode; unless you're sure to OHKO them too, avoid them, as they can outspeed you and explode. Steer clear from Magneton as well. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): A massive Drill Peck fest. Let Fearow feast on their bodies. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Spam Return once again. The Weezing are quite bulky, but their level is low enough that this shouldn't even be an issue. Ariados and Venomoth are also even more easily beaten by Drill Peck. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): If Fearow can outspeed Alakazam and Espeon, Return will make a serious dent in both, if not OHKO them straight up. Espeon is dangerous, though; while easy to outspeed, its Defense is not terrible compared to Fearow's Attack, so you may want to avoid it just to stay on the safe side. Alakazam's main issue is outspeeding instead. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Magcargo takes little damage from Fearow's hits, and should be avoided altogether. The other two fall to Return. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Drill Peck away with the Exeggutor, Return the Pidgeot and, if you're feeling brave, the Alakazam too, but make sure you can outspeed first. Fearow can potentially make a dent in Arcanine too, but Arcanine's superior stats will make it a very tough opponent, and watch out for that nasty ExtremeSpeed. Avoid Gyarados and Rhydon, as Fearow is not fit to defeat them. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Just more Mt. Moon stuff. Same criterion as ever for Alakazam: if you can outspeed, good, but if you can't, don't even touch it. Magneton, of course, shouldn't be touched either. The rest, Fearow can handle quite well. * Red (Mt. Silver): You can take on the Pikachu if you're feeling brave, but Thunder from it still hurts. Venusaur is fairly easy for Fearow. Everything else is much too strong, or will take Return much too well, for Fearow to beat it. Moves Spearow starts with Peck and Growl. Peck is quite strong as it has STAB and comes off a good Attack. It learns Leer at level 7, not the best move, and then Fury Attack at level 13, dicey but better than Growl or Leer. You will probably have Swift by now, though. As Fearow, it gets Pursuit at level 26 which isn't really good as it comes off its poor Special Attack, then the quite useless Mirror Move at level 32 and, at long last, the amazing Drill Peck at level 40. The last move is Agility at level 47, but Fearow is already fast enough. TM-wise, after the first gym you get the TM Swift, which is a comparatively amazing move to have. Mud-Slap deserves a mention if only because it helps you beat Morty's Gengar, which can and will sweep your team clean. The main selling point of any Normal-type is the TM Return, which is definitely what you need to teach it as soon as humanly possible. Teach Fearow Fly as soon as you get the HM. Drill Peck is always nice, but it comes relatively late, and Fly will fill you in until then. Finally, Steel Wing is completely useless because you do not get the TM for it until after you get all 16 badges, sadly. Recommended moveset: Return, Drill Peck, Fly, Swift / Quick Attack Other Spearow's stats Fearow's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? If you can have a Fearow for the Bugsy fight, that would be fantastic. Otherwise, you can put that off until Whitney. * How good is the Spearow line in a Nuzlocke? Spearow is a fine choice for a bird because of its amazing early-game abilities and somewhat decent mid-game utility. It won't win any gold medals for you, but it will definitely take you where you need to go! ...Physically speaking, that is. * Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water, Fighting, Fire Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses